A case of Fiction: Pride and Prejudice
by Dragon Kamisama
Summary: A sherlock story set in pride and prejudice, with your favourite sherlock characters and the usual cases to solve, all in a pride and prejudice setting full of dances and witty remarks. with tales of love and betrayal and in a universe where friendship conquers...or rather Sherlock conquers the world with his mind palace and the power of deduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Dragon Kamisama back in action with another story for you guys! This is a Sherlock fic in a pride and prejudice setting because Sherlock and Mr. Darcy seem to be similar only on a few occasions so... obviously I will tweak things here and there maybe throw in a murder or two and make a blend of the two worlds. There will be a little OOCness especially in the side characters cuz you can't have all characters matching right?**

 **Anyway on with the story...Full speed ahead!**

It was a beautiful morning. Maybe one of the most clear mornings that were seen during the week. Mrs. Bennet appreciated the weather as she spoke with Mrs. Lucas. 'Mrs. Bennet, I heard that Netherfield has been let.' she said.

'Oh! To who? It must be a very well settled gentleman.' Mrs. Bennet thought of her daughters, and how good it would be if the man were single. 'Not at all! A Mr. Watson has taken up residence at Netherfield and I suppose he is not taken. He is to make an appearance at tonight's dance. I also heard that his sister and his friend were staying with him.' Mrs. Lucas told of the news she heard.

'And he is rich?' Mrs. Bennet slowly whispered. 'Yes! He makes at least 5,000 pounds a year!' Mrs. Lucas gushed.

'I must tell Mr. Bennet at once.' Mrs. Bennet rushed over to Longbourn as soon as her legs could. Once in Mr. Bennet's study she told him what she heard from Mrs. Lucas.

'Oh Mr. Bennet, you simply must call at Netherfield. A single gentleman who has a steady income. Think of what that means for my daughters. Why, if one of them were to catch his eye. Mr. Bennet you must.'

'Steady there Mrs. Bennet. We shall see them tonight and if favourable, I shall call on them tomorrow morning.' Mr. Bennet looked up to see Mary, Molly, and Irene at the door of the study, intently listening. 'I think, Mrs. Bennet, that the girls require help getting ready for the ball?' he indicated the sisters. 'You are quite right. Come on girls. I want all of you looking your best for tonight.' she ushered the girls out of the study and proceeded to decide on what gowns would be suitable based on each one's palour.

Mary was the oldest and she had blonde hair. According to Molly, the second eldest, (and when required Mrs. Bennet) Mary was the most beautiful out of the three sisters. Irene was the youngest and had dark hair but was almost like Mrs. Bennet in the fact that she wanted to catch husbands. Molly was the one with intelligent dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. She reads, writes, likes to give witty comments and is the best friend of Sally Lucas.

Molly spoke with Mary as they were dressing. 'I doubt any lady would hold a candle to you. I predict that you would be the most outstanding woman in the room and it will be no surprise if Mr. Watson will look at no one but you.' 'Oh stop it Molly! You know that's not what's going to happen.' Mary replied pulling her blonde locks into a half bun and slowly pinning them into intricate braids with Molly's help. Once done, Mary began working on Molly's hair and put sparkle pins all over the dark twist, making it look like the night sky. There were tiny curls that framed her face. 'You look beautiful.' Mary breathed once she was done. 'Not as beautiful as you, Mary.' Molly turned and looked at Mary who wore a cream dress with a satin bow in the front.

Irene burst in the room. 'Mary, do you mind if I borrowed your green ribbon? I'm afraid none my green ones match at all!' She walked up to the dresser and began comparing Mary's ribbons with her dress and finally pulled one out. 'This one please?' Mary giggled, 'Of course take it.' 'Oh thank you Mary. Just see, with this ribbon, I shall get myself engaged tonight.' Molly rolled her eyes. 'Irene, don't be silly, you're only fifteen. Besides, you can't possibly fall in love in one night.' Irene sniffed, 'Mama says you won't marry at all, Molly. Ease up a little or Mama will be right you know.' 'You can't possibly know that. I just haven't found the right man.'

All three sisters went downstairs where Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were all ready and getting the carriage out. 'How beautiful you all look.' Mrs. Bennet said. 'I just think at least one of you will get some attention.' 'Mrs. Bennet.' Mr. Bennet chided. 'Let's be on our way.'

And so the Bennet family made their way over to the Meryton Hall, where life altering meetings will take place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! C'est une neuveau chapter! Kidding guys...I don't know French very well. I mean I'm learning it in school but... Anyway as you guys already know, this is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Mr. Sherlock Holmes never thought he would be talked into making an appearance at the Meryton Hall... for a dance festival of all things. 'John surely knows I don't participate at such gatherings, unless I know the people. Or if it's for a case of some sort. Which, obviously, is not.' Mr. Holmes thought as he secured his cravat. 'This is apparently to get to know the neighbours. And make a good impression as John says.'

Mr. Watson was young and eager to please. He was also the one who noticed Sherlock's aloofness and the consequences. Thus, he was the one who specifically pulled Mr. Holmes aside and whispered, 'You will try to be agreeable this time, right?' To which Mr. Holmes had replied, 'I have always been most agreeable. I just don't see why I have to interact and mingle, when I can perfectly watch everyone from the sidelines...I can make clearer judgements as well.' 'Well Mr. Holmes, I suppose you don't have to make any judgements tonight. You will, however, help me establish myself in the society?' Mr. Watson told Mr. Holmes in the most polite way possible.

This resulted in Mr. Holmes following his friend into the Hall, expecting a stuffy room. And he found a stuffy room alright. With a lady in the far corner, quietly chatting with some other ladies. When they made their entrance, a lot of people stopped and looked on as Mr. Watson made his way through the crowd. His sister Miss Harriet Watson on his arm and Mr. Holmes a few steps behind. For a few seconds, both Mr. Holmes and Miss Molly Bennet shared eye contact, until Miss Molly was called away by Miss Sally Lucas.

Not a moment later did Mr. Watson see Miss Mary Bennet and walked purposely towards her. Mr. Holmes though it was his duty to follow his friend to the Bennet family. Mrs. Bennet seemed to gather all her daughters in one place, hoping to present them to Mr. Watson all at once. 'Mr. Watson! I hope Netherfield is to your liking?' Mrs. Bennet spoke. 'These are my daughters, Mary Bennet, Molly Bennet and Irene Bennet.' Mr. Holmes looked at Molly not registering Mrs. Bennet's introductions, quite preoccupied by Molly's intelligent eyes. He figured Molly might be someone who could prove to be valuable, if a case were to be presented. He also found her figure quite light and pleasing to the eye. 'Miss Mary, may I have the next dance?' Mr. Watson brought Mr. Holmes out of his reverie. Miss Mary politely bowed and flashed the most brilliant smile at Mr. Watson. 'I shall gladly accept, Mr. Watson.' 'Right. Then I shall see you on the dance floor soon. Let me introduce you to my good friend, Mr. Sherlock Holmes of Pemberly.' Mr. Holmes bowed in acknowledgement. 'Mr. Holmes! i hope you find Meryton quite splendid?' Mrs. Bennet asked. Mr. Holmes replied, 'Quite Madam. I thank you for asking.' He again glanced at Molly who was also watching him. 'Miss Mary, I believe it's time for the next dance?' Mr. Watson said, extending his arm for Miss Mary to take it.

'Oh, you have chosen the best of my daughters, Mr. Watson!' Mrs. Bennet exclaimed after him. 'Mama!' Miss Molly shushed Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Holmes bowed once again and proceeded towards Miss Harriet, who was standing by herself near the wall. Miss Molly stared at the retreating figure of Mr. Holmes. She was quite sure the gentleman would ask her for a dance. She decided to ignore it and looked upon Mary and Mr. Watson dancing. She smiled, 'Looks like Mary might just find herself with a suitor after all.' She was happy for her sister. After all, they more than just sisters, they were very close friends as well.

Mr. Watson, after the dance, went up to Mr. Holmes and exclaimed, 'My dear friend, you must dance. I hate to see you stand by yourself.' Miss Molly was just passing by and heard the conversation. She stayed quite intrigued. Mr. Holmes replied, 'You are dancing with the most handsome creature in the room.' 'Oh, I'm sure there are others. Her sisters are quite agreeable. How about Miss Molly for instance.' Mr. Holmes looked at Miss Irene assuming her to be Miss Molly and stated, 'She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me.' Miss Molly stifled and left immediately, not wishing to hear the rest.

Mr. Watson and Mary then engaged in conversation, which was subsequently joined by Molly and later on Mr. Holmes. 'I remember this one chap who wrote poetry to win Mary's hand. It was quite a bore to be honest and did more harm than good.' Miss Molly laughed. 'I had thought poetry was the food of love?' Mr. Holmes pointed out. 'Not necessarily! Oh no!' Miss Molly said. 'Then what do you suggest to improve affections?' Mr. Holmes asked. 'Dancing.' was the simple reply of Miss Molly, who left to find Miss Sally and told her everything that had occurred.

Then came the scream and immense fright over the whole crowd.

 **Well what do you think? What's going to happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I'm here with one more splendid chapter for your perusal...**

The crowd parted, revealing an old lady lying still on the floor. Her eyes had rolled back and there was foam seeping out through her mouth. A younger woman knelt next to her, clutching her desperately and Molly assumed that the scream from earlier had come from the younger woman. She recognised the two women as Mrs. Hudson and her mother, Mrs. Brakens. They had moved to Meryton after the demise of Mrs. Hudson's husband, Frank Hudson. Although Mrs. Hudson was still young enough to marry again, she didn't seek out another husband and decided to open a bed and breakfast instead. Molly was quite fond of her and despite what Mrs. Bennet says, Mrs. Hudson is a kind and caring woman.

She made a move towards the pair, hoping to be of some comfort and saw Mr. Holmes doing the same. 'At least he seems to care for people.' was what she thought before plopping down next to Mrs. Hudson and examining Mrs. Brakens with whatever knowledge she had acquired from reading medical books that her father had brought home a month ago. She calmly patted Mrs. Hudson's hand, who was sobbing hysterically into Molly's shoulder. Molly looked around. Several women had already fainted and their spouses, brothers or fathers were fanning their faces, hoping to bring some colour back into their faces. Mary stood shocked next to Mr. Watson and locked eyes with Molly. Molly simply shook her head and nodded once, indicating that nothing had happened to her and that she was fine.

Mr. Watson began walking towards them, shouting, "Let me through, I am a doctor!" This made the most of the stunned people in the room to move out of Mr. Watson's way and many families gathered there shawls, fans, coats, and hats and started leaving the area. Miss Harriet showed each family out, quickly clearing the area and called over her shoulder, "I'm ringing up the police..."

By then Mr. Holmes had knelt down opposite Molly and began pulling on gloves. Molly watched the methodical way in which he worked - checking for pulse, collecting samples of the foam, examining the jewellery, and collecting samples of the broken champagne glass. The Bennet family stood some ways off, Mrs. Bennet was half unconscious and kept mumbling that she needed her smelling salts. Mr. Bennet held her up and propped her against a chair and rang for his carriage. "What about my girls! Oh, my girls!"

"Hush Mrs. Bennet nothing's happened to them see...there's Molly helping out and Mary and Irene are over here." He motioned the two girls to approach and they came barrelling into their parent's arms.

Mrs. Hudson clutched Molly's hand too tightly but she bore the pain on account of Mrs. Hudson's grieving. She instead focused on Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. Mr. Watson soon after declared Mrs. Brakens to be dead. Mrs. Hudson broke into another fit, crying out," Oh! What has happened to my poor mother!"

"She's been poisoned." whispered Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

_"She's been poisoned." whispered Molly._

Mr. Holmes looked sharply at her. "And how do you figure that?" He quietly asked. He was almost whispering directly in her ear. Molly shivered slightly but calmly pointed towards Mrs. Brakens. "She's foaming at the mouth..."

Mr. Holmes smoothly cut in, "That's not decisive enough to tell...foaming at the mouth can occur even if she were having a seizure, in which case..."

"Oh, do be patient enough to let somebody finish what they're saying, especially if said person was expected to give an answer..." Molly interrupted. Mr. Holmes raised his eyebrow and looked somewhat amused. He raised his hand and indicated for Molly to continue. 'He's laughing at me! Oh, how dare he humiliate me like this!' Molly fumed at him, which seemed to only increase his amusement. Despite that Molly continued, "It's not just the foaming, her lips look blue and if you were to examine closely I bet her tongue would have bruised too."

"Quite the interesting observation, so you're saying her food or drink must've been poisoned?"

"Well I'd assume so, unfortunately I wouldn't know for sure until an autopsy is performed and the stomach lining is also found to be ruined..."

"That wouldn't be necessary, besides there's not enough time. The culprit has to be someone who lives near here."

"Or it's someone from the visiting company...the military's due any day. A few officers have ridden ahead of time to help with the set up."

Mr. Holmes twitched at Molly's statement. "The military? Well I suppose this means there's a case here. Finally! I thought this place would offer no entertainment whatsoever. Watson, we should visit Mrs. Brakens' place at first light tomorrow."

Mr. Holmes stood up and prepared to leave the room when Molly jumped up and exclaimed, "Wait Mr. Holmes! May I join you on your investigation tomorrow?"


End file.
